A lot of different accessories have been applied to secure and organize cargos stored in a vehicle. For example, for vehicles with open or soft roofs, it may be desirable to have a cargo cover in order to keep the valuables stored in the cargo area hidden from outside view. For another example, for vehicles with large cargo areas, it may be desirable to have organizers, such as belts, dividers, and nets to keep items stored in the cargo area organized.
Conventionally, multiple accessories are needed to achieve these goals. And accessories may not work well together and may require complicated installations and modifications.
These technical problems are reduced or eliminate by the flexible cargo cover described in the present disclosure.